


Cinnamon or Marshmallows?

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, cuz writing is an escape for a reason, i guess, idk man, lets just pretend in this universe that covid isn't a thing, sorry - Freeform, techno isn't in this cuz he's American, they are best friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: "'Are you cold?'Tommy stilled from his shivering when he heard Wilbur’s voice. 'No…'Shit. He was cold, very cold, but he didn’t want Wilbur to know that. He’d been at his friend’s place for only a few hours after coming for a small christmas gathering of just themselves and their other two friends, Phil and Tubbo. They had just gone out to grab them some pizza for dinner, so, now it was just Tommy and Wilbur, hanging out in Wilbur’s living room."Or:Tommy, Phil, and Tubbo are staying over at Wilbur's for a week durning Christmas time. While Tubbo and Phil are out, Tommy feels like a bother. (typical of Tommy fics.) Wilbur makes sure he feels like a brother instead. (With some help from Tubbo and Phil ofc.)(Read notes please, they are important!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	Cinnamon or Marshmallows?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! o/
> 
> I have to clarify; This isn't shipping! All of these are platonic and more found family>friends. If the CCs ever say they are uncomfortable with fics in general they this will be taken down. Plain and simple. :)
> 
> With that out of the way, Enjoy!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

“Are you cold?”

Tommy stilled from his shivering when he heard Wilbur’s voice. “No…” 

_ Shit. _ He was cold, very cold, but he didn’t want Wilbur to know that. He’d been at his friend’s place for only a few hours after coming for a small christmas gathering of just themselves and their other two friends, Phil and Tubbo. They had just gone out to grab them some pizza for dinner, so, now it was just Tommy and Wilbur, hanging out in Wilbur’s living room.

He could hear the clock ticking as he searched Wilbur’s face to see if he believed his blatant lie. His shivering came back when he saw the flat, disbelieving face his pseudo-brother gave him.

“You are too. I’m starting a fire.” Wilbur said, turning on his heel and walking the length of the room to the fireplace.

Tommy got up from his place on the coach and followed him silently. He sat criss-cross on the carpet next to the mantle, picking at his nails in his lap. He really didn’t like bothering people with simple things like feeling cold, but he also, surprisingly, didn’t want to argue with Wil. He was already letting him stay for nearly a week, the least he could do was not argue.

The whole time Wilbur was setting the fire up, grabbing logs and newspaper and a lighter, he kept side-eyeing Tommy, noticing his quieter than usual attitude. He should really say something, huh? A quiet, nervousTommy isn’t something he wants to deal with.

“Ahem,” He started, “Hey, Toms?” He said with trepidation.

Tommy’s hands stopped in place from where they began playing with his hoodie sleeve. Not expecting the nickname, he cleared his throat before answering, “Yeah, Wil?”

Pausing for a moment first, seeming to gather his thoughts, Wil then spoke, “How long were you cold? Be honest.” He lit a chunk of firestarter wood and watched as the fire grew; Yellows and reds lighting their faces.

Swallowing, Tommy responded, “Umm,” he thought back to a few minutes after he arrived, when he put his hoodie on, “When I put my jacket on…”

Wilbur stared at the teen. “Tommy, we’ve been here for hours. Why didn’t you ask for a blanket or something?”

Tommy could see worry in his eyes and figured his best bet was to keep telling the truth. “I just didn’t want to bother you with something so small. You’re already letting me stay for a week, I-”

“Oh, Toms,” The brunette interrupted, his words dripping in care. “I invited you for a reason. I wanted you to be here to spend time with you. I invited you knowing and wanting to take care of you and make sure you’re comfortable, even if it’s just something as simple as being cold.” He paused to wrap his arms around no-longer-shaking teen, “Toms, man, I care about you and your well-being. Don’t ever think otherwise, Okay?”

Tommy sniffled. He could smell cinnamon and bananas. Tommy smiled, “Okay, Wilby.” he said softly.

Wilbur didn’t even mention the nickname, preferring to just hold the boy closer to his chest.

Tommy held Wilbur’s yellow jumper harder. He could feel the heat from the fire on his side and the soft fabric in his fingers. They sat there for a bit just enjoying the embrace, but soon Wilbur pulled away, seemingly satisfied with the amount of love he put into the hug.

“Now,” He said, “We are going to make hot chocolate. Do you want cinnamon on yours?”

Tommy laughed. “No no no, marshmallows only, please, Wilbur!” He said with an accusing tone.

“Cinnamon is a completely respectable hot chocolate topping, Tommy. I am offended, I like cinnamon with mine.” Wilbur quipped with obvious sarcasm, glad Tommy was joking again.

They made their way to the kitchen, playfully bickering, and got to work. Wilbur put water in the kettle while Tommy got cups, spoons, marshmallows, and hot chocolate packets; Swiss Miss to be exact. When they were about halfway done, they figured Tubbo and Phil would want some too and they poured some more water into the kettle for when they got back, resting it on low heat.

After that, they made their way back to the living room, both of them sitting on the loveseat closest to the fireplace. Tommy had his knees to his chest while he blew on his steaming cup. Wilbur was just about to say something when his phone rang and he grabbed it from the coffee table next to him.

Clicking ‘answer’ and holding it to his ear, Tommy heard a muffled voice that sounded familiar. “ _ Hello? _ ”

“Oh hey, Phil!” Wilbur replied to the voice- Phil from the phone. “Are you guys on your way back?” Tommy could hear Phil confirm. “Good, good. Oh, Tommy and I made some hot chocolate, by the way! We have some ready for when you get back.”

“ _ Oh, cool! We’ll be there in a few minutes. See ya’ then and say tell Toms.” _ Tommy took a sip, swallowing a mini marshmallow and quirked his lips.

“Okay, Drive safe!” Wilbur said, ending the call.

Tommy vaguely wondered why Wilbur was being so nice while they nursed their drinks and waited for the others to get to the house. Cracking and popping fire sounds made their way to his ears. Tommy felt pleasantly warm.

Soon enough, the door creaked open and Tubbo and Phil walked in. Wilbur jumped up to greet them and make their drinks. Phil followed him while Tubbo carried the pizzas over to the coffee table and set them down.

“Hey, Tommy.”

“Hey, Toby.”

Tubbo stared at him because of the calmness in his voice. Tommy smiled at him. Wilbur asked Tubbo whether he wanted cinnamon or not and Tommy’s smile grew. Tubbo shot him a quick ‘no but marshmallows please’.

Bringing his attention back, he blinked. Tommy didn’t know what he was going to say or do, but he had to be honest; He wasn’t expecting that. Tubbo went and sat next to the other teen who had put his cup on the coffee table. He put his arms around Tommy’s middle, pulling him into a half hug and resting his head on his shoulder.

“You feeling okay, Big T?” Tubbo asked.

A little taken aback, Tommy placed his hand hesitantly on the one slung around his waist, “I’m doing great, Tubbo.”

Tubbo gave him an ‘okay’ and held him for a bit longer. Tommy felt a bit like home in the warm room and comforting arms.

Phil and Wilbur made their way into the room with drinks. Tubbo sat up and leaned forward to grab them both a slice.

“Here, Tubbo.” Phil said, handing him his own hot chocolate before sitting with Wil on the other couch.

“Didn’t think you were the cuddly type, Tommy.” Wilbur commented, looking at him grab Tubbo’s wrist to pull him down next to him after taking the pizza slice handed to him.

Tommy angrily took a bite of pizza at his brother, “Oh, fuck you!” He said as he hooked elbows with Tubbo.

Phil laughed. “Rude.” Wilbur said and Tubbo joined Phil, chuckling.

A crumpled napkin was thrown and hit Wil in the cheek and Tommy laughed too.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently people like cinnamon in their hot chocolate? I didn't know that lol. What is with me putting food in my fics that I don't like, I hate cinnamon!
> 
> Whatever lmao, Bye Bye~
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
